The Break Up Scene
by MoncheleIsLove
Summary: Lea is having trouble dealing with the Break up Scene she has to do with her boyfriend Cory. A story all about MONCHELE.


_Hi guys, sorry this story is kinda long but i couldn't think of any way to shorten it down. please stick with it._

_P.S it's just the one page_

Tears streamed down Lea's cheeks as she sat in her trailer, reading through the script to 'the break up'. She wanted nothing more than to rip it up, and pretend that Ryan didn't want Finchel to break up.  
She let the chunk of paper hit the floor and she buried her face in her hands. Filming started in a few minutes and she wanted to look fully composed even though she didn't feel it. The tears began to dry up, and she dared a glance at herself in the mirror. Silently she thanked the makeup artists for using waterproof mascara; at least she wasn't looking like a panda!  
Quickly she gathered her script from the floor and grabbed her bag, before taking a deep breath and walking outside. It took everything not to run back inside and hide from what was about to happen.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Lea as she entered set. Her body relaxed slightly at the touch. She spun round to face Cory, and wrapped her arms around him tightly so they were locked in an embrace. Being with Cory always made her feel better.  
Suddenly he pulled away and stared down at his tiny girlfriend. Slowly he bowed his head and captured her lips. It was so nice to finally be able to show how much they loved each other, without trying to hide it.

"Get a room you two!"

A voice made the couple quickly pull out of their kiss. They turned their heads, and saw Naya grinning at them cheekily.

"No fair!"

Lea cried and stuck her tongue out at her friend; who grinned in response.

"Just joking!"

Naya eyed Lea's pouting lips and then looked up at Cory who couldn't take his eyes of them. Laughing to herself she turned and walked away, leaving them alone again. Lea's gaze returned to Cory but the pout stayed on her lips. Gently he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"How about we turn that frown upside down?"

He tilted her face up and met it with his own, sucking on her sweet lips. After a minute her pulled away to survey his girlfriends expression. However he couldn't see it due to the fact that she had locked her gaze on the floor.

"Lea..."

He whispered, concern tangled around her name. She didn't look up and he noticed her breathing had become heavy. He carefully took her hands in his and stroked them slowly.

"Naya didn't upset you did she?!"

Annoyance filtered his tone as he became a over protective boyfriend. Lea quickly shook her head in response.

"Baby, what is it? I don't like it when you're upset."

He entwined his fingers in hers and squeezed them reassuringly.

"I can't do it..."

Her voice was so quite he could hardly hear it.

"What can't you do Lee?"

She lifted her head slowly, and Cory could see the tears streaming down her face.

"The Finchel break up..."

Her voice cracked with emotion, and he wrapped his arms around her again, pressings her tightly to his chest.

"Oh honey..."

He gently whispered into her hair; rocking her slowly in his arms. She buried her face into his chest and let the tears fall. Quickly Cory guided them over to the nearest chair and carefully sat down, pulling Lea into his lap. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, her tears soaking the material. His arms never left her and he held her to himself; wanting her to know he was there.

"Baby, you know it's just Finn and Rachel breaking up. We're not. I love you too much to break up with you."

His hand traced calming circles on her back.  
Lea turned her head slightly and placed a delicate kiss on his neck.

"I love you too. And I know it's not real, it just hurts to have to break up with you as Finn, it just seems too train scene was bad enough and we weren't even breaking up."

A small sob escaped her lips, and she buried her face back into him. Cory didn't know what to say, especially since he didn't want to do it either.  
They sat in silence. Lea gently sobbed into his shirt and Cory held her tightly in his lap.

Ryan walked across set, wanting to talk to Lea and Cory about their scene. As he got nearer he noticed Lea shaking slightly in Cory's arms and could hear the sound of faint sound of sobbing. He quickened his pace and navigated around the camera equipment lying around on the floor. When he reached the pair he gently dropped to his knees next to them.

"Lea what's wrong?"

Hearing the concerned voice, Cory's head snapped up and spun round to face Ryan. He hadn't even noticed him come over because he had been so engrossed in trying to comfort Lea. Tenderly he tightened his grip round her small body and gently whispered to her.

"Baby its Ryan. He's worried about you."

Bringing her hand to her eyes, she quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks and tried to stop any more falling. Her body still shook compulsively with emotion.  
When she had cleared her face of tears she slowly lifted her head from Cory's shoulder, and looked at Ryan.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

With each word her breathing was short and shallow; telling Ryan that she wasn't ok.

"Lee, I know you're not fine. You never cry like this unless you're really upset about something. Please tell me..."

He took one of her small hands in his and gave it a gently squeeze. Lea look down at their hands before turning to face Cory who hand twisted his arms around her waist. Her eyes silently asking him what he thought. He gave her a gently squeeze as he spoke.

"Baby, why don't you tell Ry why you're upset. He wants to help you."

He placed a reassuring kiss on her cheek and pulled her closer into him. She ran her hand over his and held onto it tightly, tears forming in her eyes. Her gaze turned back to Ryan as she spoke.

"I just can't do the Finchel break up. It's too painful having to break up with Cory, even if it is fake..."

She took a deep breath and let a tear slide down her cheek. Seeing how upset she was Cory rained kisses onto her shoulders; trying to ease her.  
Ryan looked up at Lea and carefully caught the tear falling down her cheek.

"Honey I'm sorry. You should have told me sooner and we could have made it easier for you. You do know though, that what we do is for the best of the show. We all know this isn't forever and that Finn and Rachel will get back together."

He gently mopped up the rest of her tears with his thumb. Feeling slightly better with both Cory and Ryan there, her breathing began to calm.

"And it's not like I planned for you two to get together; though I should have seen it coming."

Ryan laughed slightly at his statement and looked at Cory then a Lea. As his eyes fell on her face, he could see the tears streaming down her face again. Suddenly he realised what he had done.

"Oh Lee I'm so sorry. That was supposed to be a joke. I guess it wasn't very funny. You know that I love how you and Cory are together."

His words didn't make her feel any better, and she flung her arms around Cory's neck; burying her face back into his shoulder. She began to sob again, letting out small cries. Cory tightened his grip on her body to make her feel secure, and began to gently rock her in his arms. Ryan caught his eye, silently asking for help. Nodding his response he started rubbing small circles onto Lea's back.  
They sat in silence for a minute; the only sound was the small irregular sobs coming from Lea.  
When her breathing became calmer, Cory gently eased her away from his body. His fingers travelled to her face to brush away the falling tears, and he held her gaze.

"Baby you know that Ryan was messing about. How many times has he told us that he ships Monchele?! Hundreds and counting. I know that you will be sensitive today, and I'm here to protect you in any way I can. And so is Ryan for that matter. We all know he loves you more than anyone else on the cast, and would never do anything to upset you. So baby, I suggest that we go and get this scene out of the way so that you can relax and we can have some special Lea, Cory time."

His fingers traced over her cheeks, wiping away the few remaining tears. His other arm snaked tightly around her waist to hold her on his lap. He searched her face for a response. For a moment she still looked upset but then she silently lifted her hand to his cool cheek and stroked it in time to him stroking her face. She guided his head down until their noses were touching and she gave him a light butterfly kiss.

"And that is why I love you."

She crashed her lips into his, moving them in a steady rhythm. Cory ran the tip of his tongue against her soft lips and was immediately granted access, deepening the kiss. Suddenly she pulled her lips away from his, resting their foreheads together so they could stare into each other's eyes.

"I would love some cuddle time with you later."

She bit her bottom lip seductively and smiled at him shyly. Cory was all ready to kiss the smile of her face when a small cough made them spring apart. All of a sudden they remembered Ryan sitting next to them.

"Sorry Ry..."

Cory laughed as he sent his boss a cheeky grin; obviously not meaning it.  
Ryan laughed back before turning his attention to the blushing girl on Cory's lap.

"Lee I really am sorry, I was only joking."

Lea carefully prised her boyfriend's arms from around her waist and slipped down to the floor next to Ryan.

"Don't apologise, it was just me over reacting!"

She wrapped her arms around Ryan and hugged him tightly; showing him that there was no need for apologies. He hugged her back. His arms quickly released her body when he felt Cory wrap his arms around her and gently lift her back into his lap.

"Cory!" She whined, spinning round to face him.

"You know you can't have me all of the time!"

He just grinned in response and held her tightly. Laughing she placed a dainty kiss on his nose. She wiggled free and rose to her feet.

"Come on then let's get filming, I want me some Cory time!"

The two men laugh at her sudden change in attitude and both stood up next to her.

"Ok Ok, I will see what we can do. First however, I'm going to send you back to the makeup trailer to reapply some of the lip-gloss that someone managed to rub off."

He glanced accusingly at Cory as he spoke, who looked all around himself before pointing at his chest.

"You mean me...!"

He would of sounded innocent if it wasn't for the pink shine covering his lips. Ryan rolled his eyes in humour.

"Ok guys see you back here in 5, and Cory, stay well away from her, we know if you're near her she will defiantly smudge her new makeup."

Laughing the couple linked hands and turned away from their director. As they walked across the set Ryan called out to them.

"Oh and Cory, pink really suits you."

Cory ran his tongue along his lips, making the lip-gloss shine. Lea laughed and tugged on his hand. She pulled him out of the studio and over to the makeup trailer.  
Outside she stopped abruptly and climbed up the step so she was level with Cory. She leant forward and gave him a slow lingering kiss.

"We won't be able to do this for a while."

She kissed him again before fully pulling away and reaching a hand up to his face. Brushing her thumb gently across his lips, she wiped of the majority of the lip-gloss.

"Ok I will be right back."

She pulled out of his grip and opened the trailer door, leaving Cory stand outside.

Having had her makeup reapplied Lea walked back onto set, her hand entwined in Cory's. She was a lot happier after her talk with Ryan. Especially since she had the promise of some Cory time after filming.  
They made their way across the studio; their hands swinging between them. As they walked further across set, Ryan looked up to see his two actors had reappeared. He gave them both warm smiles before his eyes drifted to their interlocked hands. Eyeing them up, his gaze shifted back up to Cory and shot him a mock serious look. Seeing the look Cory glanced down at their entwined hands and quickly pulled his away, before taking a joking step away from Lea; holding his hands up in serenade.  
Lea looked over at him sadly, already missing his warm body pressed against hers. She let the pout drop off her lips and gave him a cheeky smile; teasing him their cute interaction Ryan laughed before turning back away from the couple and returning to what he was going. Lea turned too, this time to talk to Darren, who had sidled up next to her for a bit of a catch up.

Noticing Ryan's turned back Cory cheekily stuck his tongue out at his boss. As he did her took a step towards Lea. He gripped her waist and spun her round to face him; catching her by surprise. Pulling her forward he pressed his lips hard into hers; not caring about the people around them. Lea kissed him back, feeling her body begin to get worked up. She pressed her body flush against him and could feel his hands begin to wander. They started moving towards her arse and she had to place her hands on his arms to stop them from going any further.  
Suddenly laughter filled the studio as the cast spotted Cory's actions. The couple ignored their friends and kept their lips sealed together, enjoying the hot make out session they were having.

Curious as to why the room was filled with laughter, Ryan spun around and saw what was so funny.  
There totally engrossed in themselves was Lea and Cory, making out in the middle of set. He laughed to himself before calling out to the couple, making them spring apart in surprise.

"Cory stop eating my Rachel Berry! And anyway I thought I told you to stay away from her. Oh wait, who was I kidding; I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from each other!"

His voice cut through the laughter, making the room fall silent as everyone stared at the now blushing pair.  
Cory looked down at his bright red girlfriend and gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Ry I promise you that no lip-gloss smudging accrued!"

He ran his tongue over his lips to prove it.  
Lea couldn't take her eyes of his lips as his tongue traced them. Suddenly she rolled onto her toes and placed a quick kiss against his, now damp lips. They both smiled into the kiss, knowing that they would get some special time later.  
Cory gave her a tight squeeze before pulling away from her lips. She caught his eyes before turning to face Ryan.

"He's right! My lips are fine!"

She sent him a cheeky grin, defiantly not talking about her lip-gloss. The rest of the cast laughed, understanding just what she meant.

"Ok, ok I believe you! Now who's ready to shoot this scene, cause I know someone has been promised something after it!"

Cory slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"I think the person who promised it is looking forward to it just as much as her!"

He gently tickled her sides; making her squirm under his touch.

"Ry I think we better do that filming now, otherwise you might never get it done!"

Lea slapped the hands away from her sides. She heard Cory laugh behind her and she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards Ryan.  
When they reached the stage, Ryan turned to Lea.

"How you feeling Lee?"

She gave him a small smile.

"As ok as I ever will be about this, thanks to you and Cor. Thanks for earlier by the way."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying to show him just how grateful she was.

"Hon don't even bother thanking me. You know I'm always here for you, and will do anything to help you."

He held her at arm length so he could look her in the eye.

"I mean it you know..."

"Thanks Ry. It means a lot."

She took a step back and picked up a script from the chair next to her.  
As she stepped back she felt Cory's arms loop around her waist.

"Come on, let's do this, cause you're not the only one who isn't looking forward to it."

For the first time he voiced his concerns about the scene.  
Ryan looked up at Cory.

"Sorry, I didn't know Cor. It seems no one is totally into filming today, but it has to be done. I do promise however, that I will leave you two alone for as long as I possibly can after shooting it, so you can have some time together."

Lea swivelled round in her boyfriends arms and looked up to stare into his eyes.

"That means a lot. Thank you."

Carefully she pulled Cory in to a hug. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, making tingled shoot up her spine.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, making sure she knew it.

"I love you too Cor." Lea whispered back, squeezing him tighter.  
They pulled away at the same time, and Cory's hand found hers again.

"Ok guys; let's do a quick run through of the lines before we start filming."

The pair nodded and Cory pulled Lea down into the seat, so they could share a script. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her closer to him. She breathed deeply, preparing for the emotional torrent that was about to hit her. Cory squeezed her knowing what she was about to go through.

"Don't cry baby, wait for the acting."

He kissed her neck lovingly.

"I'll try Cor; at least I know you still love me."

She turned to catch is eye.

"Always Lee, I will always love you."

Gently he pressed his lips against hers, before pulling away and resting his chin on her shoulder.  
Suddenly Ryan broke into their bubble.

"Ok guys I think you've kissed each other enough for now, don't you."

Heat rose to Lea's cheeks at his comment. She saw Cory grin at her from the corner of her eye.

"Let's go through these lines. Lee you start from, 'I would have just come here first"."

He pulled up a chair and sat opposite the couple.  
Lea started her line and felt Cory supporting her from behind; she snuggled into him as he said his line. At least they had each other for support.

Standing on the auditorium stage, Lea took a deep breath; preparing herself for what lay ahead. Cory sent her an encouraging smile and she flashed one back.  
She could already feel the tears welling in her eyes but she had to contain them until the scene started. Suddenly Ryan called out to them.

"Ok guys let's get this show on the road. Lee are you ready."

Slightly hesitantly, she shook her head.

"Let's just get this over and done with. I don't really want to have to wait much longer, this is already killing me."

Ryan laughed quietly, earning a small smile from the actors on stage.

"Well I don't want to kill of one of my favourite people so I think we had better start filming."

Laughing Cory took a quick step forward and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"I love you Lea, just remember that, and I promise this will be over soon."

He pressed his lips to her cheek, before pulling back and returning to his starting position.  
Ryan adjusted his famous yellow cap and sat down in his chair; picking up the script as he went.

"Ok, everyone to their places. And... Action!"  
Lea looked over at Cory and took a deep breath. She started her monolog; her voice cracking slightly with emotion.

"I would have just come her first, if you would have just picked up your phone or answer my text messages. Instead I had to get on a plane and drive around town looking for you, like an idiot!"

Lea felt the tears spill down her cheeks and could see that Cory was close to tears too. It took a lot to stay in character. He looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry; I just needed time to think."

His heart raced in his chest and he was sure that Lea would be able to hear it across the stage.

"You had four months. I hated you for what you did to me at that train station."

"I was just trying to help."

Cory could feel his own voice cracking with emotion.

"I hated you! But when I got to New York I thought how much love me, and how hard that must have been for you. And I though this, this is what a man looks like. This is how a man loves. But you not telling me where you were, for four months! And sneaking off in the middle of the night for some reason without saying goodbye, that's not being a man Finn!"

He turned away from her, running his fingers though his hair like the script stated. Trying to compose himself again.

"I was trying to give you your freedom!"

Lea felt her heart miss a beat at his comment. Even though she knew it was scripted it still felt all too real. She could feel her tears dampen her cheeks and could see how hard Cory was fighting not to pull her into his arms. Taking a deep breath she let Rachel flow through her body; it just hurt too much to be Lea right now.

As they continued with their lines, Lea couldn't help but feel torn between acting and reality. The break up all just seemed too real. A torrent of tears washed over her face and a few noticeably slid down Cory's cheeks.  
As she started her line about him being the first boy, she felt her voice completely crack and had to try really hard not to just start sobbing. Cory looked ready to crumble too, and Lea could see the pain in his eyes. Taking a ragged breath he started talking again.

"What am I going to do with my life? I don't have my girl, I don't have a job. I don't have a place in this world."

Lea felt hurt at hearing this, and took a small unscripted step forward; wanting to know that her boyfriend was there, and to support him too.

"You have you, and that's better that anyone else on the planet as far as I'm concerned."

At this point it was scripted for her to just walk off, leaving him there; but she couldn't do it. She needed to know that Cory still loved her and she wanted to let him know that she loved him.  
Without really thinking she rolled onto her toes; causing him to bend down over her. Their lips met halfway, and they shared a sweet passionate kiss. Cory wrapped his arms around the small girl and held her close.  
Just as suddenly as the kiss started, Lea pulled away. She looked sadly up at him, letting her eyes land on his lips again for a minute.

Slowly she walked away; finally following the script. Cory followed her as she walked away; keeping to the script.  
As Lea walked off the stage she heard Ryan yell cut. Taking a deep breath she tried to compose herself, and she brought her hand up to her face to wipe the tears of her cheeks. It took her a moment to prepare herself, before she walked back out onto the stage. Immediately she felt strong arms wrap around her. Warm breath traced her ear as she relaxed in the arms.

"I love you, I really love you."

Hearing the words, Lea quickly spun round in the loop. Not even caring if the cameras were still rolling, she pressed her lips hard into his; wanting to let him know just how much she love him. She could feel his breath being sucked from his lungs at the touch. After immersing herself in the kiss, she pulled away and wrapped her arms tightly around his body; pressing her cheek to his chest.

"I love you too, SO much! I really mean it!"

She pulled away from him and looked up at him lovingly.

"You are the most adorable thing ever!"

Cory placed a small kiss in her hair. Cheekily he tapped her nose, making her giggle under his touch. He brushed his fingers lightly over her cheek, tracing the trail her tears had left.  
Twisting her fingers in his, Lea pulled away.

"Come on, I guess we had better go and see what Ryan has to say about our kiss."

Cory laughed at her cuteness.

"Come on then!"

He gently pulled her towards Ryan. As they walked he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ryan looked up to see Lea and Cory walking towards him. Seeing both their faces he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"I'm so sorry Ry. I didn't mean to kiss Cor, I just..."

Ryan cut in just as she was about to explain.

"Don't even think about apologising Lee! It wasn't what was scripted but it made the scene look even more intense. It was like you were backing up your words Lee. Great work."

Cory looked down at the small women in his arms.

"You are a genius my little star."

He lowered his head and quickly kissed her.  
Grinning madly Lea turned back to Ryan.

"So does that mean we don't have to do the scene again..."

Ryan laughed.

"Yes it means you don't have to do the scene again. I didn't think we'd be able to get the same amount of power a second time around."

"Yay! Thanks Ry!"

The men laughed as the she wrapped her arms around Ryan.  
Once she had pulled away, Ryan spoke again.

"Now if you two go over there, we can get on with filming the next Finchel scene."

"But Ry..."

Cory's face dropped, and he twisted his arms protectively around Lea; seeing her happy expression drop too.  
They all just stood there for a minute before Ryan burst out laughing. The pair looked at him curiously.

"I'm kidding! You should have seen your faces!"

He continued to laugh and Lea began to laugh too.  
She looked up at Cory who didn't look amused at all.

"Oh come on Cory! You have to admit we did look funny!"

He looked down at her smiling face and couldn't help the bubble of laughed that escaped his mouth.

"Ok, Ok, I have to admit we did look kinda silly!"

He gave her sides a loving squeeze.

"You two have the afternoon off unless we desperately need you; so I suggest you stay at the studios so we can get you if needed."

Cory rested his chin lightly on Lea's head.

"Thanks Ry, it means a lot."

"It's the least I can do. So I guess you are probably going to go to one of your trailers now. And by the way no funny business. I mean it!"

Lea playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"We promise, and I will keep Cory in check!"

She looked up at her boyfriend cheekily.

"I'm not sure if that reassures me or worries me, but I think I can trust you two!"

Cory rested his fingers on her stomach and tickling her slightly.

"Coory!" She giggled and tried to wiggle free.

"Come on then, I want me some Lea cuddle time."

Carefully he scooped her into his arms and began walking towards the exit.

"Cory put me down! Put me down! I mean it!"

The rest of the cast laughed as they passed them.

"Hey Lee, for some reason I think Cory may have just swept you off your feet!"

Darren laughed at the pair and Lea stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's not funny! He won't put me down!"

"Baby I'm not going to put you down in case you run away! And I don't want to waste a single moment of our cuddle time!"

Cory pulled her closer, and placed a gently kiss on her cheek; before carrying on towards his trailer.  
Lea couldn't fight it anymore and relaxed into his arms; pulling herself even closer to him.

"That's better baby. Sorry if I embarrassed you in there."

"Cor you could never embarrass me! I love you too much to let that happen."

He smiled at her comment and continued to walk towards his trailer.

Entering the trailer Cory let the door slam shut behind them. He walked over to the couch and lay Lea down on it slowly. As he went to stand back up, she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down.

"No you don't."

She slid her lips over his and kissed him meaningfully.

"Hey, hey Lee. Wait up, remember what we promised Ryan."

"I know Cor, it's just... I don't know I just want you."

"Lee, Lee, Lee, what are we going to do with you?"

She sent him cheeky smile.

"Mmm, I wonder, how about this."

She crashed her lips back into his and gently scraped her teeth along his bottom lip.  
Suddenly Cory pulled away.

"Come on baby, we can't do this... At least not here..."

Lea looked up at him for a moment, a pout on her lips.

"I guess you're right. I'm still recovering from the scene and just need to know your there."

She stared down at the ground with embarrassment. Cory slid down onto the sofa next to her and gently stroked her hair.

"Oh baby, you know I'll always be here for you. I know that you're not properly into this, it's just a reaction to what we did."

He tipped her head up to face his and cupped it in his hands.

"Your right. I just want to spend some time with you."

Wiggling closer to him, she placed her hands on his chest.

"Do you think we can just cuddle for a bit?"

He slipped his arms around her small body and held her close.

"Of course baby. I'd like nothing better."

He moved slightly so he could spoon into her, and he felt her rest her head on his chest. Slowly he began to rock her on his knee.  
As they slowly rocked Cory could feel Lea melting into his arms.

"You ok baby?"  
He looked down at her and noticed her closed eyes. Hearing his voice they snapped open.

"I'm fine, just feeling a bit drained after all that. It really took it out of me."

He looked adoringly at her, and placed small kisses along her jaw line until they met her mouth. He sucked on her sweet lips for a minute, before abruptly sliding her off his knee and standing up.

"Cory..." Lea whimpered at the lack of contact.

"I'm not going anywhere baby."

He walked over towards his bag and pulled out a small box.

"I brought a movie with me to watch at your house later, but I thought that maybe you'd like to start watching it now."

A smile spread across her face as he spoke.

"You are SO perfect Cor. What movie is it?"

"Just you wait and see."

Quickly he placed the disc into his TV, and found the remote. Sitting back on the sofa, he pressed his body back into Lea's; who whimpered slightly at his touch. She curled her small body around his and watched the screen intently. He felt her heart rate quicken as the title scene begun and she let out a tiny squeal.

"Cory your watching Westside Story for me!"

Before he could respond she wrapped her arms around his neck and eased herself up to meet his lips. Cory couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as she slipped her tongue between his soft lips. As he let their tongues dance together, his hands tentatively wandered over her body; stopping to play with the hem of her skirt. She let him do it for a minute before pulling out of their intense kiss.

"Who's the one being naughty now!"

She laughed, kissing him on the nose. Laughing back he lent forward and licked her nose playfully.

"Cory that's gross!"

Lea rubbed her nose, before leaning towards him and running her tongue over his nose in return. As her tongue touched Cory sneakily moved his head up to capture her lips. Already being slightly lifted, Lea fell forward over him, making him lay down onto the sofa with her on top of him. His hand travelled further up her thigh and gently stroked the skin there. Feeling his wandering hand, she let herself explore his body; slipping her hand up his t-shirt. Slowly she traced his abs, making him deepen the kiss. He removed his lips from hers and started to trace small kissed along her jaw line and down to her collarbone.

"I... Love... You..."

He said between kisses.  
Suddenly laughter filled the trailer, making Lea rear up in shock. Cory sat up too and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He could feel her racing heart as he hugged her. She looked around the trailer to see the source of the unannounced laughter. The panic was obvious in her face. Suddenly Cory burst into laughter.

"Lee calm, it was the movie."

He held her close, and gently kissed her neck. He felt her relax in his arms and a bubble of laughter erupted from her.

"Oh thank god! I completely forgot the movie was on."

She bit her lip seductively and smiled at him.

"I guess Ryan was right, a trailer's not the best place for a hot make out session."

"Your right! And it's a shame about the make out session, I really wanted me some Lea..."

He lifted her into his lap, and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Well I wanted some Cory time too! At least we get to be together."

She snuggled into him and sighed deeply.

"I know, we will just have to wait until tonight."

He grinned at her and earned himself a sweet kiss. Cradling her in his arms he paused the movie.

"I think we better start this all over again. We've missed like half the movie already."

"I don't really care..." Lea pressed her cheek to his chest.

Cory restarted the movie and slid her between his legs.

"I love you SO much Cor."

She leant up and kisses him.

"I love you too baby."

They settled on the sofa, wrapped in a big bundle of love; ready to spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling and making out.


End file.
